It Had To Be You
by LiveLaughLovePegasus
Summary: When I first met you I never thought how much one pony can really change your life. Flutterdash fanfiction.


You were everything I could've possibly wanted. When I first met you I never thought about how much one pony really can change your life. I never imagined how important you would actually become to me. I never thought that you would ever make me so happy. I never thought that we would ever be together. I never imagined that I would love you more than flying, the sky or anything in Equestria. Lastly, I never ever in my life imagined that something that made me so happy would make me so depressed. I never imagined that you would breathe your last breath so soon because of me.

Even though we were complete and total opposites there something about us that just worked. It didn't make sense though, I was loud, obnoxious, and a self-centered asshole. You were quiet, timid, and sweet and it was hard not to love you. Everyone loved you; you had not a single mean bone in your body except if someone was being a dick to the people you cared about the most. You were so filled with love and life and so much hopes for the future.

Twilight, Pinkie, Applejack and Rarity constantly tell me that it wasn't my fault, it could've been anypony. But it just had to be you, and maybe I shouldn't have been playing that stupid fucking prank. Just so I could get a laugh for two seconds cost you your own life.

It was just two weeks ago but it feels like century's now since I last saw you. It's been too long, without you my life is dark and worthless. I was bored and thought that it would be great idea too prank a pony again by surprising them with a strike of lightening. Pinkie and I had done it multiple times before and I had done it many times on Nightmare Nights in the past. So I flew out of my house and found a large storm cloud that was just big enough that I could hide on it and my victim wouldn't see me. I had no idea at the time that the lightening in that cloud was strong enough to actually _kill_ a pony. It seemed like a harmless one like the ones I had used in times before.

I found a spot not too far away from my house and flew above it waiting for somepony to walk by. That was when I heard the clopping of hooves coming nearby where I was. That was when I decided to take my shot. I leaped onto the cloud and a large lightning strike hit the ground. I heard a squeak come from underneath me but I didn't recognize it was you for a minute. I laughed out loud so much for a few seconds until I realized-that squeak came from you.

I flew down straight away ready to apologize. I knew that you were extremely sensitive and Pinkie had warned me several times that the even the most innocent of pranks could break you. When I looked down though, I saw something beyond my worst nightmares.

You were lying on the bright green grass of Ponyville just so _still._ You're pink mane was burnt a long with the rest of your yellow body. My heart sunk, I knew something was terribly wrong. "Fluttershy!" I screamed and flew down to you so fast that I could've made a sonic rainboom but too make one of those damn things you not only have to be flying fast you have to have some positive in your mind.

When I reached you I knew straight away deep down that you were gone. But I just wouldn't accept it at the time, I just couldn't. "Fluttershy?" I whispered and tapped you gently with my front hoof. There was no reaction at all.

"Wake up, wake up damn it!" I screamed over and over again even though it was useless. Those beautiful green eyes of yours would never open again. Your wings would never fly so gracefully in the sky ever again. I would never get to hear your soothing voice ever again. Rumour has it that when a pony dies their cutie mark disappears a long with their body as a way to show that their soul has left their body. The three pink butterflies that were once on your flank were gone as if they had vanished into thin air.

"Oh Fluttershy," I whispered and led down next to you. You were so cold; I wrapped my body around you to keep you warm. I don't know how long we were there for before Twilight Sparkle found us.

I can't believe that it was only two weeks ago. It feels like yesterday but yet again it feels like centuries ago. We had a nice funeral for you, everyone in Ponyville went. After all everyone adored you. Going through your belongings was the worst part though. I couldn't do it, just being in your house brings back too much memories. We found another pony that has a special talent in caring for animals to take over the ones you loved so fucking much. Rarity took Angel though; we all knew that you would want her to care for that bunny.

Angel misses you a lot; we all can tell that he is confused about where you have gone. Only you really had a way of speaking to him, we've attempted trying to explain that you were gone many times to him but he just doesn't get it. Rarity says that Angel waits for you at the window every night. In hopes that one day you'll return to us.

I miss you so fucking much. There isn't a day that goes by where I don't think about you. Not just a day, an hour, a minute, a second. You invade my thoughts. You're all around me, because everything in this entire world reminds me of you. But this isn't really the world to me because you were my world, my universe. And without you everything is just fucking useless.

Everypony won't really care if I'm gone anyways. After all it would probably be a relief on their part. I can't go on living with the burden that I killed the mare I loved so fucking much. I can't live without you in my life. My element is loyalty and I'm remaining loyal to you. I hope that wherever I may end up that I can see you again. Even if it's only for a limited time, just so I can see your eyes shining again and so I can tell you that I'm so sorry.

I take one last glance over at my wings. I always had hopes that I would make it into the Wonderbolts but why would it even matter? Fame and living the dream just doesn't seem that great anymore. I tighten the rope around them one more time making sure they won't go loose. That why they won't fail me and make me fly away from what I want and what I deserve. I am on a cloud, high above the outskirts of Ponyville nopony can see me, that way they won't stop me from doing this. I turn around and close my eyes. Finally I allow myself too just fall.

I'm sorry Fluttershy, it should never have ended this way.


End file.
